


Love, Just a Shot Away

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Kate shoots Gibbs!!!





	Love, Just a Shot Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is a short little story that I was inspeired to write late one evening. Enjoy and let me know what you think about it.  


* * *

\------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs turns away with a smirk on his face as Agent Todd glares at his back and thinks, one day Gibbs you are going to be sorry for….. Just then her gun discharges and Gibbs grunts and collapses, falling face down in the NCIS shooting range.

“Kate! What have you done?” Tony shouts as he rushes over to Gibbs. Everything happens in slow motion than as Kate watches Tony crouching down next to Gibbs. Then she sees blood spreading around the back of Gibbs’ right thigh. Gibbs groans as Tony applies pressure to the wound and Tony shouts, ‘Call 911! Kate release your weapon to Agent Thompson.”

“DiNozzo, Let me up!” Gibbs shouts as Tony keeps one hand on Gibbs’ back and the other on his bleeding thigh. Gibbs sees spots as pain shoots up his butt and back and down his thigh to his foot.

“Boss, please lie still! You’ve been shot and you’re bleeding like a stuck pig. Any activity on your part will just make it worse.” Tony says.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs tries to shout as he pushes himself onto his elbows, but the pain and nausea force him back down.

Kate just stands and stares at the scene in stunned horror. Oh my God, I shot him. I shot Gibbs! How did this happen! Oh no!

“Kate, snap out of it and find me something with which to stench the bleeding. Then call Ducky.” Tony shouts as he glares at Kate.

“Oh, ok…ay.” Kate says as she moves forward and hands her jacket over to Tony and then she gets onto her phone. As Tony presses the jacket onto the bleeding wound, perspiration breaks out across Gibbs’ brow and he starts to feel dazed. He realizes that he is going into shock.

“Boss, stay with me here. You’re going to be fine.” Tony says as he notices how pale Gibbs is and the blood is seeping through the jacket.

“Du… Ducky” Kate stutters.

“Caitlin, what is it?” Ducky asks as he hears the distress in her voice.

“Gibbs…..Gibbs his …” Kate tries to tell Ducky. Tony sees how she is struggling to speak and he shouts, “Thompson, bring me the phone.”

Thompson takes the phone from Kate’s numb fingers and hands it to Tony and then he covers Gibbs’ shoulders and back with his jacket as he sees the older agent start to shiver.

“Caitlin, What about Jethro? What is going on?” Ducky asks impatiently as he grabs his jacket and heads for the elevator.

“Duck, Gibbs’ has been shot in the thigh. It is bleeding profusely. What should I do?” Tony hurriedly asks.

“Good God, Anthony, Apply firm pressure to the wound and keep Jethro calm and warm.” Ducky replies as he gets to the bullpen and indicates for McGee to join him.

“Okay Duck, But I think that his going into shock because he hasn’t berated me in the last few minutes or so.” Tony worriedly says as he sees the paramedics enter the range.

“Over here.” Tony shouts, “Duck meet us as Portside Naval Hospital.” Tony says and hangs up.

Kate has not yet moved. She just stares at Gibbs as he appears to grow more still by the moment. Her focus on him is so acute that she forgets to breath and the next thing she realizes is Thompson shaking her and saying, “Agent Todd, breath. That’s it. You’re just a bit lightheaded.” And then he says to the paramedic that is approaching her, “I think she’s in shock.” The paramedic examines her eyes and pressure and confirms that she is indeed in shock and he insists that she needs to go to the hospital. Thompson agrees to drive her there as the other paramedic indicates that they need to leave asap because Gibbs’ blood loss is now reaching dangerous proportions.

Tony accompanies Gibbs in the ambulance as he wonders why Kate shot Gibbs. It couldn’t have been intentional, could it? he wonders as he watches the paramedics working on Gibbs as Gibbs has passed out.

At the hospital, Ducky tells McGee to notify Abby of what has happened and to meet them at the hospital. As Gibbs is rushed into the trauma unit, Ducky follows. A few minutes later, Gibbs is rushed out of the Trauma unit and into theatre.

Kate sits in the waiting room with Tony and McGee. She stares dead ahead and rocks in her chair. McGee notices the tension between the two agents as well as the way Kate seem to be spaced out.

“Tony what actually happened?” McGee eventually asks

“Probie, Agent Todd here shot the Boss.” Tony says as he glares at Kate.

“What !” McGee asks shocked.

“Yes, Caitlin did not like what Gibbs said so she shot him.” Tony retorts just as Abby and Ducky walk into the room.

“What!” They say in unison.

“I …. I don’t know what happened. I don’t …. know how it…. happened.” Kate says as she hugs herself and tears start to run down her face. Ducky goes and sits next to her and hugs her close. “Shhh. Tell us what you think happened.” Ducky coaxes as he tries to calm her down. His compassion causes her to breakdown further. Ducky indicates to McGee to get a nurse. Tony and Abby just stare at Kate, torn between disbelief, anger and compassion for their colleague.

When the nurse arrives Ducky asks for a sedative for Kate and the Nurse returns with a hypodermic. Kate tries to protest but Ducky insists that she needs this and soon she is stretched out on the couch in the waiting room fast asleep.

“Ducky, how is Gibbs?” Tony asks as he holds Abby close.

Ducky makes sure that Kate is asleep, before he answers, “It’s serious, the bullet grazed the inferior gluteal artery causing massive blood lose. Jethro is in surgery now to repair the artery and stem the bleeding. He will require blood transfusions and lots of rest to recover. How the devil did this happen, Anthony?” Ducky asks in frustration.

“We were at the range and Gibbs made a comment about Kate’s shooting as he turned his back on her. Her gun was down but she had such an angry expression on her face. In the next second I heard the shot and saw Gibbs go down. Then I saw Kate staring at her gun.” Tony says as he runs a hand over his face.

“But Kate would never have shot Gibbs deliberately.” McGee points out.

“I also thought so until today.” Tony says as he makes his way to the coffee machine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later there is still no news. Abby is angry and she stares at Kate and thinks, If Gibbs does not make it, neither will you Kate! I will nail you in side my coffin and bury you alive. Abby thinks. Kate must have sensed the malice as she starts to stir and gradually comes awake. As she opens her eyes she realizes that it is true. She did shoot Gibbs. Ducky approaches her with a glass of water as she notices Abby and Tony shooting daggers at her. McGee is the only one who offers her a glimpse of a smile.

“How is Gibbs?” Kate asks as she looks at Ducky ignoring Tony and Abby.

“No news yet.” Ducky replies as he pats her hand. How bad can it be? Kate wonders as she drinks her water. Oh Gibbs, How did this happen? I could never hurt you, I love you too much to …., Kate thinks and then she gags on the water she is drinking and has a coughing fit. Ducky pats her back and observes that she is completely distraught. He finds it strange to see her like this as she is usually quite strong.

Where did that come from? Kate wonders as she recovers from coughing. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the time on Air Force One when Gibbs had confronted her in the bathroom and he had held her. She also remembers the time on the submarine when the sub had headed for the surface so suddenly that she had been thrown against him and they had been pinned like that for a few moments. That was when she had felt every inch of him snuggly against her. She also remembered when they had had to man the marine recruitment office and he had helped her with her bullet proof jacket and her uniform. And in Cuba he had shielded her body with his during the explosion in the church. She finally admits that she is crazy about him. Gibbs, you have to pull through this. I need you!

\------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later a doctor walks into the waiting room. Everyone stands up and she indicates that they should sit down.

“I’m Dr Samantha Shore. Agent Gibbs’ surgery went very well. This bullet,” she says holding it up and handing it to Abby, “nicked his inferior gluteal artery and lodged higher up, in his butt.” She says as Kate and Abby gasp.

“Oh my God Kate, you shot Gibbs in the butt. He’s never going to forgive you for this. You’ll be lucky if he still allows you on his team.” Abby says.

“We were able to repair the artery and remove the bullet by making a small incision next to the bullet wound and now his going to be given 3 pints of blood, fluids and antibiotics. He’s also going to need a week’s bed rest. He has been moved to a general ward and he should be discharged in a few days.”

“Thank you Doctor, When can we see him?” Ducky asks.

“Right now, but please stay only for a few minutes. Rest is what he needs most now.” She says as she leaves the room. Abby and Tony hug and sigh in relief Ducky hugs Kate and McGee’s just glad that everything is going to be okay.

“Come on. Let’s go and see him.” Tony says and he, Abby and McGee walk out together. Ducky hangs back and watches Kate. She is lost in her own thoughts and is startled when Ducky places a hand on her shoulder.

“Caitlin, what is it?” he asks gently.

“Ducky…. I …. I didn’t shoot him. The gun must have just fired on its own. I would never hurt him or anyone else on this team. I lo…. I….I mean I … care for everyone on this team. They are like family. How can they think that I would hurt him?” Kate says as tears start running down her cheeks.

“There, there. Caitlin. Everyone is just in shock. They will see everything clearly tomorrow. And you heard the Doctor, Jethro is going to be fine. Come along now, let’s go and see him.” Ducky says as he hugs Kate and they walk out of the waiting room.

The ward is white and Gibbs looks a bit pale. He has a nasal canula and an IV line hooked to the back of his wrist. It is supplying fluids and blood. As Abby, Tony and McGee approach the bed, they see Gibbs licking his lips.

“Gibbs?” Abby softly says and sees his eyelids flutter and then open to slits. Abby smiles as tears run down her face.

“Hey Boss, How you feeling?” Tony asks as he comes closer to the bed.

“Thir…sty?” Gibbs whispers and he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Here you go,” Abby says as she holds a glass of water to his lips.

“Where’s my attacker?” Gibbs whispers, wondering whether Kate deliberately shot him or whether it was just a freak accident.

“Kate’s with Ducky. I’ll keep her out of here if you don’t want to see her.” Tony says.

“No, I want …. to know….. what happened. Abs get the gun…… tested to make sure….” Gibbs struggles to speak.

“Boss, you need to rest. Abby will test the gun and McGee and I will process the scene and Kate will be restricted to desk duty until this is sorted out.” Tony says as he squeezes Gibbs’ shoulder and Abby kisses his cheek and both of them walk out.

“Boss, Don’t worry, we’ll handle things and bring the answers to you asap.” McGee says as he almost salutes Gibbs before walking out. Gibbs grins and then groans in pain and discomfort.

A few minutes later Ducky enters the room and smiles down at Gibbs.

“Jethro, how are you doing?” Ducky asks as he places a hand on Gibb’s arm.

“My butt’s ….. on fire but ….I think that I’ll …… be fine. Duck, …. where’s … Kate?” Gibbs asks.

“She’ll be here shortly. She’s quite shaken up about shooting you.” Ducky says.

“Well I know…. that I’m a ….bastard. But… I never…. expected one of ….my own to get me …. like this … in the butt.” Gibbs says as he tries hard not to laugh and fails. Then he groans in pain.

“Jethro, you take it easy and we’ll check in on you later.” Ducky says.

“Duck, don’t … let the…. others get … too … too rough with … Kate” Gibbs sighs as he closes his eyes.

“I’ll watch over her for you my friend. You just worry about getting better.” Ducky says as he walks out of the room.

Kate spends 10 minutes in the bathroom, washing her face and trying to calm down. Then she makes her way to the ward and Tony stops her.

“Get back to the office after you see him. You are bound to desk duty until this situation is investigated and resolved.” Tony advises her.

She just nods and proceeds to the ward.

“Tony, you should go and process the scene? I will keep and eye on Caitlin and Jethro and I’ll accompany her back to the office.” Ducky says.

“Fine, Let’s roll.” Tony says as they leave.

As Kate enters the ward, fresh tears gather in her eyes. “Oh Gibbs, I don’t know how that happened! I never meant to hurt you.” she whispers as she walks towards the bed and hesitantly takes his hand in hers. He is sleeping so she leans over and kisses him on the lips thinking that that is probably the first and last kiss that she will be able to give him. His lips are cool and dry against hers. Gibbs is shocked, surprised and delighted. She holds onto his hand and lays her head lightly on his shoulder as she says, “You are not going to believe this and I know that nothing can come of it, but I need to say it. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I love you.” Kate whispers as she kisses his cheek.

Gibbs is so surprised that he opens his eyes and turns his head and stares into Kate’s eyes.

“What did ….. you just….. say?” he whispers and she gasps.

“I thought that you were asleep. .. I .. I ..” Kate panics as she tries to pull away. Gibbs holds onto her hand and squeezes it.

“Say it ….. again, ….. Caitlin.” Gibbs whispers as he places a hand against her cheek causing her to close her eyes for a second.

“I…. I love you! Damn it, I love you so much!” Kate whispers passionately as she stares into his eyes.

“That’s what …….I thought ….. you said.” Gibbs says very seriously as he moves his hand to the back of her head and pulls her head down to his. Then he kisses her lightly, tenderly on the lips and she sighs and gives into the kiss unable to believe that this is really happening.

Ducky walks back into the ward and asks, “Caitlin,… Are you…. Oh my. I’m sorry.. Wait a minute. Are you two out of your minds? Jethro you’ve just come out of surgery and now you’re engaging in mouth to mouth with the woman who shot you! What is this world coming to?” Ducky says in a reprimanding voice.

“Ducky…. Rule number 32….” Gibbs’ grins as he continues to hold Kate close.

“What is Rule number 32?” Ducky asks.

“Never disturb a marine when he is otherwise engaged.” Kate replies as Gibbs pulls her close again and kisses her.

Ducky takes a second before he breaks out into a smile.

“Well, finally. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you two saw what was plain for anyone else to see.” Ducky says.

Gibbs and Kate stare at him and wonder why they waited so long to act on their feelings. Just then the nurse walks in and says, “Excuse me but the patient needs rest. You will have to leave now.” And then she shoo’s them out of the room.

“We’ll see you later.” Caitlin says as the nurse proceeds to hook up more antibiotics to Gibbs’ existing IV line. Thereafter Gibbs falls off to sleep and has a wonderful dream involving a certain brunette who has stolen his heart.

Back at the shooting range McGee maps the shot and realizes that it hit into the ground and then ricochet upward hitting Gibbs.

“Tony this proves that Kate did not shoot at Gibbs deliberately.” McGee retorts.

“You’re right Probie.” Tony says as he remembers how harsh he was with her.

Later that evening at NCIS head quarters, Abby pulls the gun apart and finds a damaged spring in the firing chamber. She puts the gun back together and fires it and after firing 3 shots she stops. A few seconds later the gun discharges on its own.

“So Kate did not shoot Gibbs! Her gun just misfired and Gibbs just happened to be in the way.” Abby grins. I was really not looking forward to hurting you, Kate because I do really like you. Abby thinks as she calls Tony to tell him what she has found.

Kate has sleepless night thinking about Gibbs and the kiss they shared. She had told him that she loves him, but he had not said anything. Did that mean that he only liked her or what?

The next morning, Kate goes to the hospital early. As she enters the ward she notices that Gibbs is asleep. She places the coffee on the side pedestal and looks at him. He comes slowly awake to the delicious aroma of coffee and as he opens his eyes he sees Kate’s lovely face.

“Good morning,” She smiles down at him.

“It could be better. Come here.” Gibbs says as he lifts his hand into her hair and pulls her close.

“Gibbs,” Kate whispers, just before their lips touch. They kiss tenderly and as they pull apart a few minutes later, both of them have a smile on their face.

“Is that coffee I smell?” Gibbs asks as he pushes himself gingerly up on the bed. He favours his one side, to avoid sitting on his injured butt. Kate feels a pang of remorse for the pain he must be in.

Kate sits in a chair close to the bed and holds onto Gibbs’ hand.

“So what do we do now?” Kate asks.

“What do you what to do?” Gibbs asks back as he looks seriously at her.

“I think ….” Kate starts as the door to the ward opens.

“Hey boss, how are you feeling?” Tony asks as he, McGee, Abby and Ducky walk in. Gibbs looks a bit annoyed as he would have liked to have had an uninterrupted conversation with Kate. He tamps down the emotion realizing that they are there because they care about him.

“So what do you have for me?” He asks instead.

Kate looks at her colleagues as she too is anxious to know what they have found out and she is also worried about how Gibbs will react to the findings. Gibbs holds onto her hand and squeezes it gently in reassurance.

“Investigating the scene and the gun has confirmed that your gun misfired, Kate. The shot hit into the ground and then ricochet upwards hitting you, Boss.” Tony says.

“Kate, sorry about yesterday. About insisting that you deliberately shot Gibbs and about fantasizing about burying you alive.” Abby says as she hugs Kate. Kate is shocked by what Abby has said and she decides never to cross the lab tech ever.

“Did you really think that Kate would have shot me?” Gibbs asks as he looks at each agent and then has a sip of his coffee. Everyone says, “No” , “We had to make sure” , “It could have been in the moment of passion.” …..

“Well you’re all wrong, because she has shot Jethro straight through the heart.” Ducky says as everyone goes quiet and stares from a blushing Kate to a grinning Gibbs.

Tony is the first to start grinning, “Way to go! Who would have believed that a bullet to the butt would lead to this?”

Abby screeches and jumps up and down then she says, “Don’t mess this up Gibbs, Well, Kate’s not a redhead so maybe this time it will last.”

“mm…mmm” McGee stutters unsure of what to say.

“This reminds me of the time I was in India on a 2 week tour of Mumbai. Indians are extremely passionate people who use subtle looks and touches to lead each other to the heights of desire. I think that the look on your faces could rival even that of the Indians.” Ducky grins.

Gibbs and Kate look at each other and Gibbs says, “Get out of here all of you.” And then he pulls Kate towards him and she goes willingly into his arms and kisses him to the whoops and cheers of the rest of the team.

As they’re all still peeking in the doorway they hear Gibbs say, “Caitlin, I love you!”

\----------------------------- The End -------------------------------


End file.
